


hearts wide open

by merlucadevotion



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlucadevotion/pseuds/merlucadevotion
Summary: Maya and Carina discover they have more in common than they realized. A marina one shot.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 3
Kudos: 189





	hearts wide open

Maya knocked on the door of Carina’s apartment with takeout and a bottle of white wine in hand. Although it wasn’t a daily occurrence with her grueling schedule, seeing Carina was admittedly a bright spot that filled most of her days, and that day was no different.

Carina answered the door and instantly greeted Maya with a kiss. She smiled, however, Maya noted the difference, the way it didn’t quite meet her eyes.

“Maya, come in.” Carina said softly.

“Everything okay?” Maya asked as she set the bags down on the counter.

“Yes. Everything is okay. It’s just been a long day.” Carina replied.

Maya wasn’t buying this explanation for a second. She could tell that something was wrong and a part of her was hurt that Carina felt as if she couldn’t talk to her about it.

“Carina that’s bull. Something is wrong.” Maya insisted.

“Nothing is wrong. Can we please just drop this subject and eat?” Carina made her way to the counter without making eye contact with Maya, pulling a plastic fork and box of chinese takeout from the bag. She took out her bottle opener and opened the bottle of wine, pouring the two of them a glass. “Any interesting calls tonight? I want to hear all about your day.”

Carina so desperately wanted it to be like any typical evening. Maya would come over, usually with food, or one of them would cook - usually Carina due to Maya’s constant praise and persistence. They would muse about their day over dinner, have one too many glasses of wine, or something stronger depending on the day. 

Without fail, clothes would become a scattered array of mess on the hardwood floor beneath them and they’d find themselves entangled in each other’s arms in a fit of heated passion and ecstasy, sometimes they made it to the bedroom, but more times than not, location wasn’t the most important thing to them. (Although Maya’s office at the station had become a personal favorite of Carina’s.) All they really needed was each other.

Maya sipped some of her wine, her eyes never left the brunette. “Nothing worth talking about, no. I’m way more interested in hearing about your day, though.”

“Bella, please..” Carina started before Maya cut her off. She walked over to the couch and sat down to which Maya followed. 

“Don’t you bella me.” Maya snapped. “Look, if you and I are going to work, we have to be able to trust each other enough to talk about things, including the hard shit that no one wants to talk about.”

Carina sighed, her glistening eyes finally met Maya’s. “It’s not that I don’t trust you. It’s just that I don’t want to burden you with any problems of mine.” Her eyes fell back down to the floor beneath them.

Maya’s eyes softened and she moved in closer to enclose the space between them. “Hey,” She said, tilting Carina’s chin upwards to meet her gaze. “Look at me. You are never a burden to me. Whatever it is, you can always, always talk to me.”

Carina wrapped her arms around Maya and kissed her softly, tasting hints of pinot blanc on her lips. “Sei troppo buono con me, tesoro.” [You are too good to me, sweetheart.] She sighed and gently pulled back from Maya. “It’s my brother. He’s...not well, mentally. All I want to do is protect him but he won’t let me, Maya. And to be honest..I don’t know if I can. And I’m really scared.” Tears fell from her eyes as she spoke. Carina felt like a total hypocrite. She told Maya she wasn’t in the habit of fixing broken people, and now, here she was.. completely broken.

“Oh Carina..” Maya whispered softly as she held her slender frame in her arms. “I kinda know what you’re going through, in a way.”

“Really?” Carina inquired.

“Yeah, I have a brother too. He uh, he got heavy into drugs, which I always sort of blamed myself for, even though the logical part of me says that I shouldn’t. I hadn’t spoken to him in years only to find out he’s homeless and living out on the streets now. So, I know what it’s like to feel hopeless when it comes to wanting to protect someone you love.” Maya cradled the back of Carina’s head, gently running her fingers through her soft brunette waves. 

She could physically feel the tension leaving Carina’s body and this put her mind at ease. This wasn’t something that she ever really talked about with anyone, not even those closest to her. So the fact that talking about it with Carina came so naturally despite the fact that they hadn’t known each other for very long, spoke volumes to Maya.

Carina herself had always been the same way. She was never one to trust very easily and she had few friends. Growing up alone with her father in Italy she was always taught to keep her emotions in, that showing any vulnerability was a sign of weakness or failure. It was something she was still working to unlearn day by day. She built up walls for herself at such a young age, no more than 9 years old, and here was Maya Bishop, slowly breaking them down before she could even realize what was happening.

Maya was beginning to realize that she had a lot more in common with her girlfriend than she initially believed. She mentally kicked herself for ever thinking she was nothing more than another one of her flings that meant nothing. Carina meant something to her, she was something special, that much she was certain of.

“Maya?” Carina spoke up after a brief lull of comfortable silence between them.

The way her name sounded on the other woman’s lips caused a series of mini somersaults in her chest. “Yeah?”

“Can we go to my room, get more comfortable? We can just..hold each other and I can sing for you that italian lullaby I promised, until we fall asleep.” Carina said to her.

Maya nodded as she tenderly rushed the woman’s cheek with the back of her hand. “Let’s go.”

The women got comfortable in bed after a relaxing shower together, both intoxicated from the exhaustion that crept in as well as the sweet aroma of vanilla lavender body wash.

Carina’s soft singing became quieter and quieter as sleep began to take over her. Maya could feel herself drifting off as well and she closed her eyes.

She closed her eyes, not to the all too familiar thoughts of dying but to the thought that maybe, just maybe, she was falling in love.


End file.
